Question: If $8a + 3b + 2c = 3$, what is $64a + 24b + 16c$ ?
Solution: $= 64a + 24b + 16c$ $= (8) \cdot (8a + 3b + 2c) $ $= (8) \cdot (3) $ $= 24$